


Receta para un Pannacotta de Yogurt

by Agatha_kiiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chef Daichi, Cooking, Dessert, Dorks in Love, M/M, mention of bokuto koutarou
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agatha_kiiro/pseuds/Agatha_kiiro
Summary: Daichi no puede dejar de pensar en el Pannacotta, ni en  su vecino





	Receta para un Pannacotta de Yogurt

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un OS para Lizete Mendieta, del secretsanta2017 de la página haikyuu yaoi.

Es reconocido por muchos, que la mejor parte de preparar una cena navideña, es realizar el postre. Ahora, existen diversos tipos de postres para ésta ocasión; grandes, chicos, difíciles de hacer, algunos más simples, unos que te dejan caries con una sola probada, otros más neutros, etc. Pero, por supuesto, todos deben ser preparados con minuciosidad y mucho amor.   
Preparar el postre para una cena de navidad debe ser una tarea relajante, algo que te aparte de los vapores de la cocina, el estrés de preparar el pavo en su punto, que limpie tus manos de los jugos de las ensaladas, y por supuesto que, al finalizar, sea una odisea a tu paladar, refrescante y único.   
Muchos coinciden en que el postre no resulta las primeras veces. Hay que reintentarlo una o dos veces para que quede perfecto y disfrutarlo al máximo luego. Porque sabes que si te enamora a ti con una sola probada, también podrá enamorar al resto. Esta es la confianza que te entrega el postre. Sabrás que, una vez tus comensales lo hayan probado, tu cena será absolutamente un éxito.   
Por supuesto, crear un espléndido postre no es tarea difícil para un chef experimentado, con años de práctica y servicio…  
_____

La mañana del 23 de diciembre, Sawamura Daichi se encontraba en la ducha.   
Pensaba en todos los pedidos que tenía para ese día, y el siguiente. No eran pocos, al contrario. Esta es una de las fechas más ocupadas del año. Tenía que trabajar sin descanso, dar órdenes, ver que todos los pedidos se entregaran a tiempo y sin falta, supervisar que quedaran todos apetecibles no solo a la vista, sino también al paladar. Era muy agotador, pero divertido. Después de todo era su sueño y jamás se había arrepentido, por muy duro que le haya tocado a veces.  
Unas manos acariciando sus caderas, lo devolvieron a la realidad.   
—Buenos días tetsu —saludó Daichi a las cálidas palmas que ahora se posaban sobre sus muslos. — sabes que no es hora de hacer estas cosas…  
—Siempre es hora de tocar tus deliciosas piernas amor —le respondió el más alto, con una sonrisa ladeada, que no evidenciaba nada bueno.   
Daichi no pudo menos que carcajearse. Así era Kuroo, un ridículo que amaba sus piernas y su trasero. A veces se preguntaba si el más alto no había empezado a salir con él solo por eso. Pero cada vez que le preguntaba bromeando, Tetsurou le decía que fue su comida la que había llegado a su corazón y lo había conquistado. Inevitablemente se acordó de todo hasta el día en que lo había conocido.

 

______  
Cuando Daichi era pequeño, e iba camino a la escuela, aprovechaba de pasar siempre por su pastelería favorita. Se quedaba bastante rato mirando la vitrina. Ver toda esa cantidad de postres en exhibición, luciendo todos exquisitos, lograba que se le hiciera agua la boca y que su estómago rugiera. Después de todo él amaba comer, sobre todo los dulces. Comer era para Dai una ocasión donde podía relajarse, y su momento favorito del día.   
Para su mala suerte, su madre no podía cocinar todos los platos que a Dai se le antojaban. Su padre tenía que cuidar su salud, debido a su diabetes. Esto solo causó más curiosidad en el pequeño, quien soñaba con todas las exquisiteces que podría probar algún día, cuando fuera más grande. Ayudaba siempre a su madre en la cocina, y ella le iba dando tips para preparar las cosas, y cortar bien las verduras. Era muy entretenido y placentero. Y así es cómo decidió que debía ser chef. Si se convertía en chef, podría seguir ayudando a su padre a alimentarse bien, pero también podría comer sus preciados platos de ensueño. Se propuso cumplir su sueño, por lo que comenzó a trabajar medio tiempo, después de clases, para poder ahorrar lo que más pudiera y no molestar a sus padres.   
Decidió que lo mejor era que se mudase a la ciudad una vez terminada la escuela, pues había mejores oportunidades de trabajo y también se encontraba la casa de estudios a la que había decidido ingresar. Luego de conversarlo con sus padres, quienes le dieron su aprobación y bendición, se mudó a Tokio, con sus sueños y esperanzas en sus maletas.   
Postuló a la academia de chefs de Tokio. Una prestigiosa academia que había visto una vez en un programa de cocina, de esos que adoraba ver, y que miraba cuando sus estudios se lo permitían.  
La academia se veía costosa, pero sin duda valdría la pena los cuatro años que debía pasar allí. Estaba emocionado de ver como su sueño al fin iba tomando forma.   
Encontró también un complejo de apartamentos que se veían adecuados para un estudiante. Su nuevo hogar no era lujoso, pero era muy cómodo y le permitía tener su espacio y privacidad. Cuando llegó se dio cuenta que en el edificio vivían muchos universitarios y estudiantes. Sabía que tenía un vecino, pero no lo había podido conocer aún. Decidió pasar a saludar después, una vez estuviera bien instalado.   
Lo primero, después de instalarse, era buscar un trabajo.  
Así fue como comenzó todo. Sus clases eran difíciles, y más de una vez pensó en abandonar su sueño. Andaba siempre cansado, y se equivocaba en muchas preparaciones. Pero Sawamura era terco y decidido, por lo que no podía rendirse aún.   
Tampoco había podido encontrar trabajo, y eso empeoraba su ánimo. Por lo que ese día viernes, luego de una semana como salida del infierno, decidió pasear un poco para distraerse y encontrar algo delicioso para llevar a casa y descansar.   
Encontró un buen restaurant de comida china, y luego de pedir para llevar, se dirigió a casa.   
Hasta ahora no se había podido conocer a su vecino. Había ido a tocar su puerta y dejarle un presente, pero nunca estaba. Por lo que le sorprendió ver las luces del departamento de éste encendidas. Se acercó con curiosidad y cuando ya había alcanzado la puerta y alzaba sus nudillos para tocar, la puerta se abrió de repente. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un muchacho alto, de su edad presumiblemente, y negro pelo alborotado, como si se estuviera recién despertando. El otro chico le devolvía la mirada y se veía sorprendido también. Hasta que las mejillas del más alto se tiñeron ligeramente de rojo y carraspeo.

—Hola, soy Kuroo —le dijo extendiendo la mano para estrechar la contraria.   
Daichi estaba un tanto ido. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente al escuchar la voz de su vecino, fue la receta del postre de Pannacota de Yogur:

“INGREDIENTES:  
375 ml de leche  
500 g de yogur natural  
200 g de azúcar  
1 vaina de vainilla  
10 g de gelatina neutra en polvo  
100 g de frutos rojos frescos y arándanos.”

Repaso en su mente los ingredientes necesarios, con medida y todo.

—Ehm…. ¿hola?

Y Daichi despertó de su estupor…. ¿por qué rayos se había acordado de ese postre, precisamente en este momento?

—Hola, disculpa, me llamo Sawamura Daichi, y soy tu vecino — le dijo, mientras trataba de auto convencerse que era algo totalmente normal pensar en recetas mientras saludaba a desconocidos.  
—Mucho gusto, espero que podamos llevarnos bien. ¿Cómo es que no te había visto antes?  
—Oh pero —se sorprendió Dai — había ido a tu departamento para saludar, pero nunca te encontraba.  
—Sí, lo siento. La universidad me consume, así que no he podido pasar mucho tiempo en casa.   
«Así que esa era la razón de porque nunca me lo topé» Daichi miraba con curiosidad a Kuroo.  
—Lo siento, ya me debo ir —le dijo el más alto. —Voy a una fiesta, ¿quieres venir?  
—Oh no, gracias, estoy algo cansado y prefiero quedarme en casa —le respondió Dai algo apenado.   
—No te preocupes. Compartamos juntos la próxima vez —le dijo Kuroo sonriéndole de lado. —Hasta la próxima, Sawamura Daichi —le dijo kuroo, bajando la voz y caminando para irse.   
—Hasta pronto —se despidió Dai, con una extraña sensación.

Daichi entró a su departamento, sintiéndose aún más cansado. El, por lo general, rechazaba invitaciones a eventos sociales para poder ahorrar lo que más pudiera. No es que fuera alguien de salir mucho, al contrario. Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo le habían dado ganas de ir a divertirse un rato. Es decir, tenía un vecino realmente guapo, no podía negarlo.  
El moreno nunca había salido con nadie mientras estaba en la escuela, a pesar de haber recibido declaraciones de amor e invitaciones a citas. Nunca nadie le había llamado la atención lo suficiente. Además estaba más concentrado en realizar su sueño, y no quería distraerse.   
Sacudió su cabeza para olvidar que estaba pensando en las largas piernas de su vecino. 

La segunda vez que se encontraron no fue mucho mejor, al menos para Daichi.

—Buenos días dormilón — lo saludó Kuroo alegremente mientras llegaba de trotar.  
Daichi se había quedado con las llaves en la cerradura y la boca algo abierta. Su guapo vecino estaba sudado, y la polera se le pegaba al cuerpo.

«Primer paso, disolver la gelatina en polvo en 125 mililitros de leche, revolver, y dejar reposar durante 10 minutos para que la gelatina se disuelva completamente»

No, definitivamente no estaba pensando en la receta de Pannacota…de nuevo, no. Tampoco se sentía como gelatina disolviéndose. No

—Buenos días. Vaya, no sabía que salías a trotar por las mañanas —le respondió Dai, evitando mirar el torso del contrario.   
—Sí, bueno, debo mantenerme en forma —le respondió Testurou, guiñándole un ojo coquetamente. —Puedes unirte cuando quieras. —Ya sabes, hacer ejercicio ayuda con el estrés —le dijo, sonriendo.   
Estrés. Si, era algo que, sin duda, Daichi sufría. Hacer algo de ejercicio no le vendría mal.   
—Claro, mañana estaría perfecto. Tengo el primer bloque libre —le respondió Dai lo más normal que pudo.  
—Perfecto, paso por ti a las 6. Me voy ahora, nos vemos dormilón — Kuroo se despidió, son su sonrisa ladeada.  
—Hey! No soy dormilón! —gritó Dai, pero Kuroo ya había entrado a su departamento, dejando al más bajo entre divertido y enojado. 

La mañana siguiente Kuroo pasó por Daichi puntual a las 6. Dai ya se había vestido, estaba colocándose las zapatillas para salir, cuando sintió el toque en la puerta.  
—Voooy —gritó para que su vecino lo escuchara. Salió y cerró con llave, mientras se giraba para saludar a su vecino. —Buenos días, eres muy puntual.  
—Sí, no podría haberme retrasado —contestó Kuroo sonriéndole de una extraña forma. —Vamos, antes que se nos haga tarde.  
Y empezaron a trotar. Kuroo se sabía bien el camino y guió a Daichi por el largo parque, mientras le hablaba de cualquier cosa para hacer más amena la salida.   
En un momento Daichi se quedó algo por detrás de Kuroo, estaba un tanto cansado al no estar tan acostumbrado como el más alto, pero no quería parar. Además, desde ese ángulo veía perfectamente el firme trasero de su compañero. Tan mala vista no era.

«Ponemos el resto de la leche en un bowl y raspamos la vaina de vainilla dentro de ella. Añadimos el azúcar y calentamos a fuego medio hasta que esta se disuelva»

Calentar a fuego medio….

—HEY! —le gritó Kuroo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. — ¡Apúrate! ¿O es que estas entretenido mirándome el trasero? —le guiño el ojo mientras reía.   
—Nno...No te estoy mirando nada — le dijo de vuelta Daichi, retomando el ritmo.  
No, por supuesto que no le estaba mirando nada.

Después de esa salida ambos chicos se habían hecho mucho más cercanos. Cada vez que tenían tiempo, iban a comer al departamento del otro. O cada vez que necesitaban hablar con alguien, se buscaban. O simplemente si querían pasar el rato. Se divertían mucho juntos. A pesar de no tener tanto tiempo entre el estudio y los trabajos, aún así se hacían la ocasión para compartir. A kuroo le gustaba mucho cuando Daichi le preparaba postres y Kuroo, en cambio, lo motivaba con el ejercicio.   
A Tetsurou le gustaba mucho salir a bailar. Su amigo Bokuto siempre hacia fiestas en casa y Kuroo siempre invitaba a Daichi, quien lo rechazaba siempre. El más alto nunca le reprochaba sus rechazos ni se enojaba con Sawamura.   
Pero ya habían concluido el año de estudios y era la última fiesta del año. No podían perdérsela, y Kuroo se moría por ir con Daichi y presentárselo a su amigo del alma.   
A Daichi el año se le había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y sin duda conocer a Kuroo fue una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado. Él le había ayudado a hacer más placentero su difícil año. Aun no sabía bien que sentía por el más alto, pero reconocía que no le era indiferente.   
Kuroo por su parte se había encariñado con el más bajo. Verlo y compartir con él era parte de su rutina. Además, encontraba que Sawamura era alguien muy guapo y totalmente su tipo. Siempre le coqueteaba, pero no pasaba más allá. Ambos tenían miedo de arruinar su amistad. Bokuto siempre le decía que fuera por él. Que valdría la pena el riesgo. Aun así Kuroo prefería esperar el momento perfecto, que pensó, podría ser en la fiesta. Algo de relajarse, algo de baile y podría definitivamente hablar con el más bajo.   
Sawamura aceptó ir a la fiesta con Kuroo, un poco de distraerse no le haría mal. Además ya había concluido con sus clases. Habían quedado de juntarse a las 8 fuera de sus departamentos. Cuando Daichi salió del suyo, kuroo ya estaba ahí, vestido con un pantalón negro que se le ajustaba perfectamente a sus piernas y trasero, una camiseta negra también, y encima una franela escocesa roja con negro, lucia totalmente apuesto y atractivo. Daichi se había vestido con un pantalón negro también, cinturón, un sweater liviano y encima una chaqueta liviana también de color amarillo. A Kuroo casi se le cayó la baba.  
Cuando ambos dejaron de comerse con los ojos, vieron que era hora de ponerse en marcha.  
Al momento de llegar, notaron que la fiesta estaba muy animada. La música se escuchaba fuerte por el vecindario y Bokuto salió a recibirlos con un cálido abrazo. 

—Bo —dijo el más alto —este es Daichi, ya te había hablado de él.   
—Claro que se quién es, bro! —le respondió el chico de extraño cabello. Bokuto se giró a abrazar a Sawamura también. —Me alegra que hayas venido, Bro me ha hablado mucho de ti —le miró con una amplia sonrisa y brillo en los ojos. —Espero que se diviertan esta noche —le guiño el ojo a Kuroo, quien se sonrojo ligeramente y asintió.   
Cuando entraron, Kuroo y Dai fueron por unas cervezas. Daichi estaba algo incómodo, pero nada que no pudiera manejar. Además la música estaba bastante bien.  
—No estés incomodo — susurro de pronto Kuroo acercándose a la oreja de Daichi, quien se estremeció ligeramente. —Yo estoy aquí para cuidarte.   
Daichi se sonrojó, pero levanto la cabeza para mirar a Kuroo a los ojos. —No necesito que me cuides, se arreglármelas solo.  
Ambos se miraban intensamente, y Daichi, en un arranque de valentía, y gracias a las dos cervezas que se había tomado, llevo a Kuroo a la pista de baile que se había formado en la sala de la casa.   
Y se pegó un poco a él. Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo del más alto, mientras se movía al ritmo lento pero pegajoso de la música. Kuroo lo miraba como hechizado y lo pego más a él mientras se acercaba lentamente a su boca. Ambos lo querían, de hace mucho, pero ninguno había querido tomar el primer paso. Y ahora estaban aquí, moviendo sus cuerpos al compás de la música, sintiendo al otro y encontrándose a mitad de camino. Al principio fue algo poco coordinado, pero explosivo, sentían sus labios arder ante el roce del otro. Kuroo pasó una mano por la nuca de Daichi para poder pegar más sus bocas. Ahora ambos se movían al mismo tiempo. Daichi mordió ligeramente el labio de Kuroo, y kuroo exploro con su lengua la boca del más bajo. A la unión de sus labios, pronto se mezclaron también sus manos. Estaban totalmente perdidos en el otro, hasta que alguien chocó con Daichi y se separaron bruscamente, con las mejillas encendidas, y mirándose nerviosamente. Ninguno atino a reaccionar, hasta que Daichi, ya algo apenado, dijo que iría al baño. 

«Separamos del fuego y echamos la mezcla de leche y gelatina, revolviendo hasta que se mezcle. Volvemos de nuevo al fuego y cocemos durante 5 minutos. Separamos de nuevo y permitimos que se enfríe la mezcla durante 10 minutos. »

Si, se habían mezclado y ahora debía reposar. Daichi no quería arruinar su amistad, y no sabía cómo reaccionar tampoco. El beso le había gustado más de lo que quería admitir. Pero no sabía cómo enfrentar la situación.   
La fiesta siguió hasta que Daichi y Kuroo se fueron. Durante el camino de vuelta, no hablaron del beso, solo de cosas sin importancia.   
No se habían visto durante una semana. Tiempo suficiente para pensar y aclararse. Daichi extrañaba la compañía de Kuroo y no había dejado de pensar en el beso. Kuroo por su parte deseaba sentarse a conversar con Sawamura, anhelaba la cercanía del otro.   
Otra semana pasó, sin que ninguno hiciera algo por cambiar su situación. Hasta que Daichi, harto de comerse la cabeza pensando, decidió preparar el postre que hasta ahora más dolor de existencia le había dado. El Pannacotta de yogurt. No sabía porque le costaba tanto prepararlo. Era un postre relativamente sencillo. Pero intentar prepararlo le relajó y además, le recordó a Kuroo. Ese postre siempre le recordaba a Kuroo.   
Tomando una última pisca de valentía. Tomo el postre ya listo y salió de su departamento para dirigirse al contiguo.

—Kuroo, soy yo. Abre por favor. Necesitamos hablar —dijo Dai mientras tocaba la puerta. De pronto salió Kuroo y lo miró fijamente.  
—Kuroo, lo siento, te debo una disculpa. Sé que hui, pero no quería arruinar nuestra amistad. Ahora sé que quiero intentarlo de nuevo —empezó Dai, seguro de lo que decía.   
Kuroo sonrió abiertamente y tomo la cara de Daichi en sus manos para besarlo apasionadamente. 

«Mientras ponemos el yogur en otro bol y le añadimos la leche con la gelatina colándola, y removiendo suavemente. Lo dejamos cuajar un mínimo de 8 horas en la nevera. Después de sacarlo, decora con frutos rojos y listo »

Ellos ya habían cuajado. Estaban listos para decorar su postre. Juntos. 

_______

Daichi amaba las caricias de Kuroo. Ocho años a su lado no habían cambiado eso. Ocho años que no habían pasado en vano. Daichi había abierto su propio restaurant en la ciudad, y Kuroo era profesor de química. Se habían ido a vivir juntos y habían adoptado mascotas, Daichi quiso un perro y Kuroo un gato. No podían ser más diferentes, pero eso era lo que añadía sabor a su relación y hacia que se mezclaran tan bien. Siempre habían estado el uno para el otro, en las buenas y en las malas. Y por supuesto, disfrutaban de hacerlo en la ducha. Como esa mañana.   
Daichi pensó que no podía ser tan malo estar estresado los días de navidad. Al final del día sabía que llegaría a su hogar y podría crear su propio postre, con su sabor único y exquisito. Solo para él.

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca había creado un KuroDai y quería experimentar un poco. Espero les guste.


End file.
